Crimson Demons
by NatsuDragneel101
Summary: What if Lisanna hadn't "Died" at the hands of Elfman. But was Killed by another? A dark guild. Crimson Reaper. I do not own Fairy Tail
1. Happy Anninversary

To the people of Magnolia today was a day like any other. The streets would be lively, street musicians would play their instruments and entertain the passes by. However for Fairy Tail today was different.

"It's hard to believe it. But it's been 2 years…" Said the usually lively Mira, whose expression today though was not her usual warming smile.

"I know it almost feels as if… As if she's still here with us." Her brother Elfman sighed.

The atmosphere in the guild today, was not as it was usually. Everyone seemed disheartened.

"Happy what's wrong with everyone today? Even Natsu's not his usual outgoing self." Asked Lucy, she was surprised at the fact that Natsu was gloomy.

"Oh right you're new to the guild. Well today's kind of an anniversary for Fairy Tail." Happy explained in a sadden voice.

"An anniversary? What of?" She asked, her voice had a slight tone she knew whatever it was the anniversary of. It wasn't something pleasant.

"Lisanna's death." Natsu's words were monotone, like he was trying to not notify anyone of is despair at the fact.

Lucy gasped and the guild fell silent. Not a single word uttered.

Upon these words Mira began to cry "Little Sister…" She whispered and collapsed into the arms of her brother. The sobbing became loud crying every now and then she would say "Lisanna." as she cried.

"It's ok Mira. It's ok" Said Elfman fighting back tears.

"She died…" Lucy repeated.

"She was killed… by those bastards at Crimson Reaper." Natsu slammed his fist onto a table clenching his fist.

Master Makarov entered the guild hall holding a card addressed to Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail. The writing was silver and neatly rested in the centre of the envelope. He passed it to Mira who read through it and instantly fell to her knees crying.

Elfman picked up the letter and began to read aloud "Dear cretins of Fairy Tail. As you may well know today is a very special day. The anniversary of the death of a pathetic wizard. Long story short the past two years have been great so here's hoping for another. From your Friends at Crimson Reaper" He finished and was trying to hold back the tears but could not.

"Those Bastards!" Natsu shouted. His hand had set ablaze and he smashed a table in two. "When I find them they're dead!" He roared at the top of his voice.

"Natsu we can't just engage another guild out of the blue." Gray muttered and slapped him around the back of the head. "So it's a good thing they're a dark guild" He grinned.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "They'll get what's coming to them Lisanna… I promise" He whispered under his breath.


	2. All Fired Up

-Meanwhile at the Crimson Reaper guild hall-

"The bait has been sent Master" Said a young woman whose hair was chestnut brown. She looked upon a silhouette of a man sat in a large chair.

"Excellent work Chamele. They will no doubt take it" The man had a sinister grin on his face.

"Master they will be here in 21 hours, 34 minutes and 43 seconds" A bowing man had said. He wore a brown suit, had slicked back brown hair and a small pair of rectangular glasses rested on the end of his nose.

"You can always count on Chrono for exact timings" Grinned a man with silky brown hair who wore a Deep Red trench coat.

"Soon Reapers will feast on the pain of Faries." Laughed their master maniacally.

-Back at Fairy Tail-

The guild is immersed in silence. The only sound the sobbing of Mirajane. But everyone looks towards a solitary member who is stood atop a table.

"How can you all sit here twiddling you thumbs? How can you all sit here feeling sorry for yourselves? When out there are the barbarians that murdered your friend! They killed her in cold blood and all you want to do is sit here feeling sad!" Shouted Natsu.

"Natsu." Mira whispered wiping her eyes.

Everyone's heads bow ashamed of themselves.

"You guys can sit here if you want but I won't! Don't wonder what you could've done to stop her death. Wonder what you can do for her now and let's show them that they messed with the wrong guild." Natsu continued.

"I will join you." Erza Scarlett raised her hand.

"There's no way I'm just going to sit around" Lucy said and followed Erza.

"Natsu you're an idiot… But sometimes I can't argue with you, I'm coming too." Gray said shaking his head and stood behind Natsu.

"If my darling Gray is going then Juvia will accompany you as well."

"Aye sir"

"Count us in too!" Wendy nodded

"Just don't go getting yourself hurt child."

"The Thunder Legion will not sit around whilst everyone else gives it there all!"

"I'm coming too Salamander and so is Lily" Gajeel grinned "Haven't pounded some skulls in a while"

"You can count us in too" Mira and Elfman said in unison.

"Well then looks like it's settled let's go." Natsu shouted as they headed for the door.

"Stop Natsu!" Master Makarov Shouted

"Aww come on Gramps you can't seriously expect us to stay here" Natsu moaned

"Get them good kids!" Makarov grinned.

"I'm all fired up now." Natsu smiled

"Next stop Crimson Reaper!" Erza exclaimed.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"Be careful kids" Makarov thought to himself "Something doesn't seem right here."


	3. Lone Wolf

The Fairy Tail guild had been walking for about 4 hours and had now reached a mountain range. As they walked Erza had made a good point.

"Surely you don't intend to just barge into their guild and demand they fight you. You must have a plan of some form."

"A … Plan?" Natsu bowed his head "No."

"So you give an inspirational speech and manage to get people behind your idea but have no plan?" Erza said shaking her head.

"Nah we don't need one… We'll take them down with no problems whatsoever." Natsu said confidently.

"We'll take them down with no problems? You intend to just go into a guild hall filled with the members of a guild we know little about and defeat them no problem? Your idea sounds greatly flawed and I vote we create a plan of some form." Erza said still shaking her head.

"Do you know anything about them Mira?" Asked Lucy.

"Only a little. I recall seeing three members, they were named Chamele, Relius and Chrono however from what I've heard there a six of them in their elite team. And I only recall seeing one of the threes Magic. Relius Logan he uses Dark Écriture."

"Dark Écriture?" Freed thought to himself "Did I hear you right Mira?" Freed inquired

"Yes Freed?"

"Does he use Dark Écriture?"

"Yes. And he's quite skilled as well."

"So Dark Écriture he's mine" Freed thought this is how I will prove the Thunder Legion is still strong without Laxus.

"So do we have a…"

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys! Looks like some Faries got lost and wandered up into the mountains" Said a man in a mocking voice whilst the men behind him laughed

"Who are you?" Demanded Erza drawing a sword

"Who are we? Why does that matter tell us more about you!" He said laughing

"How dare you speak to me like I am a lesser being" Erza said with a hint of anger in her voice and then she smiled "You have made a grave mistake!"

"Oooh boys I'm scared the little Faries are getting angry maybe we should leave them alone before they hurt us" He said now seeming to enjoy himself. "Listen little lady we're Lone wolf we're… I wouldn't say a Dark guild but we do whatever we have to for money" He grinned revealing a silver tooth.

"Gray rock, paper, scissors for who gets to take them out?" Natsu said

"Yeah sure."

"Are you seriously playing rock, paper, scissors for who gets to fight us? Man that's just rude" He sulked

"Are you seriously crying?" Lucy asked shocked

"Enough! They're mine!" Said Erza smirking

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said in unison backing away

"This should be funny." Smirked Natsu

"Yep." Agreed Gray

"All right boys looks like the Lady over there is our opponent. Take her out boys she doesn't even look like she's worth my time!" Laughed their leader

"What was that?" Erza twitched "What did you say?" She shouted

"Uh-oh." Laughed Gray

"Shouldn't have done that you idiots." Natsu laughed

"Boss she's scary!" Cowered the men of Lone Wolf

"Dare you disobey me? Get down there and fight her!" He shouted

"Yes boss!" The men of Lone Wolf nodded and charged towards Erza

"Your biggest mistake was showing up" She shook her head "Requip! Purgatory Armour!" She struck the members down one by one until there were 20 bodies lying on the floor unconscious. She smirked.

"She took all of them out with ease?" Their boss was in disbelief. "What the?" She had appeared in front of him "Get away from me you monster!"

"She's a real man" Elfman shouted

"I don't think she's a man Elfman" Mira laughed

"Poison Mist!" He shouted at the top of his voice, and from out of his hands a poison cloud appeared.

Erza smiled dodging it with ease. And brought her sword down to his shoulder stopping a centimetre away. He knelt there open mouthed and she spoke into his ear "Now you run back to your boss and "Tell him something ok?"

He nodded his mouth still agape

The Fairy Tail members all stood smirking at the events that had just unfolded

"Tell him Fairy Tail are coming. And they aren't happy…"


	4. Crimson Reaper

**Note: I myself am not overly taken with chapter Four and would appreciate your (Constructive) criticism however I hope you enjoy**

"Master they were dispatched with ease."

"What's wrong you sound worried Chrono." The Master smirked.

"Not at all Master. I knew they would be defeated it was just a matter of time." Chrono grinned.

"How long now Chrono?"

"They are ahead of schedule master and will arrive within 2 hours." Chrono said as he bowed.

"I can't wait to crush some Fairy skulls…" Sneered a cold voice from the shadows.

"Patience Frost… Your time will come. Now all of you get to your positions they will be here soon."

"Yes Master Muertus." They all bowed and left their master.

"So Makarov… Let's see how well you trained your Faries."

-Meanwhile back at the Fairy Tail guild Hall-

"Be careful kids" Makarov thought.

"What's wrong Master? I'm sure they'll be fine. They'll come back no problem."

"That's not what I'm worried about Macao" Makarov said shaking his head.

Macao raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you worried about master?"

"What they'll do to Crimson Reaper…"

-Back with Natsu's team-

"How much further? My feet hurt." Happy moaned.

"You're not even walking Tomcat!" Carla sighed.

"Oh yeah." Happy nodded.

"There it is. Crimson Reaper." Erza said with determination and anger in her voice.

"Let's take those bastards down!" Shouted Natsu running towards the building.

"Gray" Erza rolled her eyes.

"Kindly. Ice make floor!" The ground was covered with Ice freezing Natsu to the spot.

"What the hell Gray?" Natsu shouted.

"Be quiet we need to be silent as to not notify them of our presence. We should assess the building before we move any further!" Erza said.

The building was tall, had stone outer walls with paint peeling off and a large black cast iron gate, the gate had a large dent in it which meant that it could not properly close. The building itself was surrounded by black trees that appeared to have died a long time ago. There was also the odd gravestone here and there.

"I say we go for an upfront approach!" Said Freed.

"I agree." smirked Gajeel.

"I also agree." Said Lily.

"Count me in." Said Natsu.

"Aye me too." Happy nodded.

"Guess I'm in too." Gray nodded.

"If Gray is in agreement then Juvia shall go along with your plan!"

The Thunder Legion nodded.

"Sounds Manly!" Elfman shouted.

"I'll do it…" Mira agreed.

"Erza? Wendy?" Freed raised an eyebrow.

"If everyone else is doing it." Erza said sounding slightly disappointed.

"I guess if you guys agree." Wendy nodded.

"If everyone is agreement then we strike now." Freed said.

The guild charged toward Crimson Ravens guild hall but stopped almost instantaneously. As they saw stood before them six figures.

"Right on time. You've outdone yourself Chrono." Clapped a tall women with Chestnut brown hair, her green eyes scanning the Fairy Tail group.

"Thank you ma'am" Chrono bowed.

"He's a real man…" Elfman stared in awe at a huge 7'2" man.

"This is the fabled Fairy Tail… Pathetic" Said a skinny dark haired man he turned around and began to walk towards their guild. "Tell me when you've dealt with them maybe we ca find a real fight someplace else." He laughed

"Now I don't think it's fair to underestimate our opponents like that" Said the Man wearing a Red trench coat he held the hilt of a sheathed sword.

"Shut up." Natsu's said sounding annoyed

"What?" He replied

"Less talking more fighting!" Natsu said as he charged he jumped into the air "Fire Dragon Iron…"

"Gust." Whispered a young woman who they hadn't noticed before.

"What the hell!" He shouted "She put out my fire…" He thought to himself

"My body feels heavy" Erza thought to herself "My arms are moving slow"

"Feeling heavy dear? Here let me help you!" Chrono smirked as he kicked her in the stomach.

"I feel light now" She thought as she soared through the air "I'm moving faster"

"We've only fought two of you and this is the best you have? Pathetic you don't deserve our time." The 5 of them Smirked as they began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsu demanded Charging after them "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Relius deal with him."

"Of course Chamele" Her smirked and ducked Natsu's fist striking up his chest with his blade "Dark Écriture, Pain!" The Burgundy lettering appeared for a second.

Natsu fell to the ground "So you are my opponent?" Freed smiled "Prepare yourself"

"I got this Freed!" Natsu said as he stood up.

"No doubt you could handle him but he's mine." Freed said determined to defeat him.

"That does make sense as they both use the same kind of Magic!" Lucy said

"Yep which will make it more interesting!" Happy said bouncing from foot to foot.

"Freed's got this" Scoffed Bickslow

"No doubt about that." Agreed Evergreen

"Dark Écriture, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain." Relius continueslly slashed at his target not letting up until his target had collapsed. "Well it's certainly been interesting but for now I must say farewell." He Said almost mockingly as he walked off into the shadows. Into the Crimson Reaper guild hall.


	5. Inside

"Damn it!" Natsu slammed his fist onto the trunk of a dead tree. "We have to get in there!" He continued, charging towards the Guild Hall.

"Hold your horses Flame for brains." Gray sighed striking him across the forehead. "We need to think about what we're rushing into here…"

"I agree." Freed said, his hand over the slashes on the breast of his overcoat.

"I say we move in and beat the crap out of them!" Natsu shouted.

"Of course he does…" Sighed Lucy.

"Yep…" Nodded Wendy.

"Well at least no one will agree with him." Said Lucy with a sigh of relief.

"I agree!" Nodded Erza.

"Sounds Manly!" Exclaimed Elfman.

"Sure why not…" Gray said shrugging.

"They can't be serious!" Lucy said shocked.

"That's our Guild!" Mira giggled.

"Let's do it!" Natsu shouted running towards the guild, yet again,

"To battle men!" Shouted Erza, who was now too running toward the Guild hall.

Natsu ran and set his hand ablaze. He leapt into the air and brought it down onto the door of the Guild hall. The door fell inwards to reveal that the interior was nothing like the exterior. The walls were painted a rich white, the carpet a thick red rug. In the room were a few neatly lain table, large portraits of former Guild masters, a Grand staircase that appeared to go upwards forever.

"What the hell?" Natsu said, a puzzled look on his face.

"The inside is very well kept, and larger than the outside. Something about this doesn't seem right." Erza warned.

"Welcome, welcome. Do come in." Laughed a voice from the staircase.

The Guild looked up to see the members of Crimson Reaper they had fought before.

"You shouldn't of come here… _Heh heh._ Unless you plan on suffering the same fate as that Guild mate of yours.

Natsu clenched his fist "Lisanna…" he muttered "How dare you!" He shouted running forwards,

"Go speak to master guys. I'll hold them off." Smirked Relius.

The rest of the group smirked and walked off. "Oh and Relius…" Said the man with black hair.

"Yes Sir Slain?" Relius asked.

"Don't hesitate to use that." He said with a blank expression and then continued to walk away until he could not be seen anymore.

He smirked "But of course Sir. They deserve no less."

"Hey you bastards can't just leave!" Natsu shouted running toward the staircase.

Relius attempted to intercept with his sword only to be blocked by Freed.

"You guys go after them… This one's mine." Said Freed.

Erza nodded as her and the guild ran past leaving only Freed, Relius, Evergreen and Bickslow in the room.

"Go guys I've got this one." Freed said again jumping backwards down the stairs.

"We aren't just going to leave. The Thunder Legion sticks together!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"Yeah Ever and I aren't just going to leave you by yourself here. And besides we want some fun too!" Bickslow smirked.

Freed smirked "I had a feeling you would say that. Fine we advance together as The Thunder Legion!"

"So my opponents have been decided… The infamous Thunder Legion…" Relius smirked.

"Yeah and you're going down buddy…" Bickslow said determained in his voice.

"Well then En garde…"


	6. Good Luck

"How long is this staircase?" Natsu shouted, clearly getting impatient.

"We've been running for…" Erza began

"Two minutes and 14 seconds." Chuckled a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Erza shouted moving into a defensive stance.

"Hello dear…" A voice came from over her shoulder.

She fell to the floor after she had been kicked on the spine.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen I am as you already know the magnificent Chrono." He bowed sarcastically.

"Go on guys. He's mine" Coughed Erza as she stood up "I owe him one."

Natsu grinned as him and the rest of the group continued onward.

-Meanwhile back with The Thunder Legion-

Evergreen and Bickslow kneel on the floor panting.

"Just me and you" Relius smiled.

"Indeed." Freed nodded.

"And you haven't even broken a sweat?"

"Not as of yet. No…" Freed said keeping his composure.

"Good… More magic energy means more chance to destroy you." Relius smirked.

"You made a mistake by getting over co…" Freed began falling to the floor.

Relius laughed. "How pathetic… You're attacks are predictable, your team is weak and your reason for fighting does not seem to motivate you enough to defeat me." He shook his head _"Pathetic"_ He repeated.

Freed stood up. "You're wrong…" He laughed.

"What did you? Eugh." Relius flew backwards wide eyed.

Freed appeared above him "Pain, pain, pain, pain" He said over and over again.

His body was now receiving slashes from all angles as he hit the floor.

"Freed you'll kill him!" Evergreen exclaimed.

Relius was laughing though getting louder at every hit. "Yes! Hit me! Let it take you over!" He laughed.

Almost instantaneously Freed leapt backwards realising this is what his enemy wanted.

Relius stood up "Aww you stopped." He laughed.

"Through quick assessment I can tell somethings wrong here" Freed thought to himself. "He seems… different." He continued.

Relius threw off his Trench coat to reveal a white shirt and brown trousers, he reached into his shirt to pull out a pendant. "Forgive me Muertus…" He thought to himself. He held out the pendant and a magic circle formed around it. "The seal is broken!" He shouted as a, seemingly endless black cloud flew out of the pendant wrapping itself around him. "Dark Écriture Abyssal Knight!" The cloud evaporated to reveal that Relius had disappeared and had been replaced by a Shell. A mechanical creature.

"My god" Freed thought looking upon the man he was facing as if he was not human or ever was.

"What you look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed. "In Abyssal Knight form my…" He began

"Magic Power, Speed and stamina is doubled… Abyssal Knight! The experiment made by a dark guild over 30 years ago! It does however curse the user with slowed ageing, 1 year to you is like 3 to everyone else and when they enter Abyssal Knight they lose a year of Life every minute!" Freed said wide eyed as if he knew more about it than the man himself.

The suit of armour smirked. "Hasn't somebody been doing their homework! However like you say I lose a Year every minute… So let's get this over with!" In a flash he was by Freed "Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain!" He shouted as he sent Freed almost instantly across the room. As soon as the dust had cleared he was back on Freed "Pain, pain, pain, pain!" Freed spiralled through the air hitting another wall.

"You're finished!" Shouted Relius as he moved in on Freed, ready to deliver the final blow.

Freed Smirked. "Dark Écriture Death!"

The room fell silent.

Relius' body fell to the floor Freed sword still stabbed through his chest. "Well played Freed… Well Played." Freed had pulled his sword out of Relius' chest. He had now changed back into his normal form and laid still in the middle of the floor smiling "Good luck Freed. Old friend."

Freed smiled "You too…" He then looked over at the other members of the Thunder Legion "Let's move on and meet the others."

"Right!" They nodded

As they ran up the stairs Relius lay in the middle of the floor with tear filled eyes "Good luck, Old Friend…"


End file.
